


Alone Time Interrupted

by juem87



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [4]
Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juem87/pseuds/juem87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacey and Danny make decisions and do a little dancing. Continuation of the Truth Comes Out at Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time Interrupted

"I don't want us to be a secret anymore." They're the first words out of her mouth when Danny opens the front door.

"Hello to you, too, Lacey," he says with a smile, eyes lighting up at her words. It's the afternoon following their sleepover at the fort. He's only been away from her for a few hours, but her being at his house excites him as if he hasn't seen her in days. He's not sure, but this must be what love feels like.

"I'm serious, Danny," she says smiling back as she makes her way into the house. "I want everyone to know about us." She hasn't been this happy in a long time and she doesn't want to have to hide the reason why. Given her state of elation she's not sure she could hide the reason why. She found it difficult to hide their relationship before, and now it feels almost impossible. If Danny had the courage to be honest with her then she's going to have the courage to be honest with her friends and family. This is the mantra she repeats in her mind as she imagines the joy of holding his hand in public or going out with him without having to use Jo as a buffer to prevent suspicion.

"Are you sure about that, Lace? What about your friends... your parents? I don't think Judy is my biggest fan." He closes the door behind her and turns to face her in the foyer of the house, being sure to subtly check out her legs in her short skirt.

"If Sarita and Phoebe are really my friends they'll stick by me," she hesitates for a moment, "My mother we'll have to work on." She steps into his personal space stealing a kiss. "You're very charming when you want to be. I'm sure it won't take you long to get my mom in your corner." When she goes to pull away Danny tightens his arms around her keeping her in place.

"That's true," he says raising an eyebrow as he leans in for another kiss. "You're really sure?" He hates to keep asking, but he wants her to be certain of her decision. As much as he would love to claim her for the world to see, he knows that being associated with him, especially in a romantic sense, could mean her downfall.

"I am," she says eyes serious. Lacey realizes that it won't be easy, but if it keeps him by her side then it's worth it. She kisses him again, putting in all of the emotions that she makes an effort not to consciously name. She's sure and she's committed to both Danny and their relationship.

Ending their kiss, Danny again looks into her eyes, reading her message loud and clear. "Was it our conversation last night that spurred on this decision?" He asks, cradling her face. "I don't want you to feel like you have to do this because I told you about that day."

"I don't feel that way, Danny." Lacey takes a deep breath, willing herself to continue speaking. She still finds it difficult to verbalize her feelings, even around Danny. "I feel like our relationship is more stable now that there aren't any secrets between us. I wasn't comfortable telling people about us before because I wasn't sure if we were serious, if you were serious. Why jeopardize everything I've worked so hard for on something that might not even last?"

Danny nods, caressing her cheek. "I'm serious about us, Lace."

"I know that now," she replies smiling at his words, "I am, too." They stand there smiling at one another for a moment before heading into the kitchen to continue their conversation. Lacey takes a seat at the island as Danny continues with the sandwich he had been making when Lacey knocked on his front door.  

"So what's the best way to go about doing this?" Danny asks as he gestures to a bottle of water in lieu of asking if she would like a drink.

Lacey shakes her head no to the beverage and replies, "I don't know actually. With Archie, we just showed up to school the next day holding hands, and everyone got the idea." Danny glares at the mention of her ex-boyfriend. Lacey replies with a roll of her eyes and says, "I don't know if that's the best idea for our situation."

"Maybe we should start off small. We can tell Jo and Rico then work our way up to your friends, our parents and the rest of the town." Sandwich finished Danny takes a seat next to Lacey at the island. She steals a pickle off of his plate as she considers his suggestion.

"That sounds like a good idea," she says nodding her head as she chews.

"Yeah, I get one every once in a while." Danny takes a bite of his sandwich smirking in her direction.

"Not as often as you'd like though, huh?" Danny snorts around his mouthful as he watches her move from the pickles to the chips stacked high on his plate. He lets her eat his lunch as he smiles with what he imagines is a goofy expression on his face, happy to have her here in his house and back in his life.

"You done eating my lunch?" he asks once all the chips are gone. He leans back in his seat to get a better look at her.

She rubs her belly. "Yeah, but now I'm thirsty. Go get me some water." She pouts her lips a bit while widening her eyes.

"I offered you water earlier, and you said no." He rubs his hands along his thighs, resisting the urge to reach out for her.

"I didn't want it then. I want it now. Please Danny," she says looking up at him through her eyelashes as she leans across her seat to slide a hand across his chest.

He groans, though not for the reason she thinks. Her display has caused the lower half of his body to awaken in an embarrassing display that he hopes she hasn't noticed. "Fine, I'll get you your water." For his own sanity, he's glad to get some distance between them.

As he is about to open the refrigerator door, Danny feels her body press against the back of his. Her nose trails along the back of his neck and her arms wrap around his body. How such simple gestures already feel so sexual is beyond him. He's shocked into stillness occasionally twitching in her arms.

"Your mom is at work right?" Lacey asks lips caressing his right ear.

"Huh?" Danny tips his head to the side encouraging her to go further, "Uh yeah... she... she won't be home until later," he answers haltingly, finally realizing that she had asked him a question.

"Good." She untangles her arms from his body and takes his hand in order to lead him to his bedroom.

The walk through the house and up the stairs gives Danny enough time to clear some of the lustful fog from his brain and once they cross the threshold of his bedroom he takes over. Spinning Lacey around, he immediately pulling her into a kiss. Their mouths press together as his tongue traces the seams of her lips. She parts them allowing him entrance. Groaning deep in his throat, he caresses the roof of her mouth with his tongue as his fingers tangle themselves in her hair.

Lacey feels moisture seep between her thighs as her knees buck lightly, her hands clinging to Danny's shirt. Her body's responses to him seem to have intensified in their time apart. She begins to take steps backwards inching closer to the bed, knowing that at any moment her legs will give out; the bed is so much more comfortable than the floor, though she'll take him anywhere she can get him.

Danny follows closely, not wanting to be deprived of her lips for even a second. Lacey toes her shoes off before climbing onto the bed, shedding her hooded sweatshirt along the way. Once supine, she gets to work on removing his shirt. It comes off easily enough once he gets the hint and disengages from her lips. The shirt is thrown over the edge of the bed as Danny returns to trail kisses along her neck, licking and sucking along the way. His hands run up her stomach underneath her shirt coming to the bottom curve of her bra.

Lacey moans louder in encouragement as she pulls his hand fully on her breast.

He stops kissing her for a moment to look down at her face, "You sure?"

"Yes," she replies touched at his concern but annoyed that he stopped. She sits up to pull her shirt off over her head then returns to kiss him as she pulls his hands around her back encouraging him to remove her bra. He fumbles with the contraption for a moment before it comes free and he glides the straps down her arms. Leaning back, he glances at her naked upper body as she does the same to him. It's the first time they've seen each other in this state of undress and they savor it.

The moment heightens as Danny reaches out to stroke her nipple with his thumb, gently cupping her entire breast in his palm and other fingers. He watches her face for her reactions as his thumb moving across the erect nub. Lacey closes her eyes and moans as she bites her lower lip. Her body falls back onto the bed, and he follows replacing his thumb with his tongue as he tastes this portion of her body for the first time.

Danny is slow with his actions as he savors her every moan and whimper. Her fingers scrape down his back and tangle in his hair as he moves between her breasts sucking, licking and stroking.

Soon Lacey has enough and wants to move onto more pleasurable activities. She pulls him back up so that their faces are level and touches her lips to his. He immediately deepens the kiss, again stroking her sensitive nipples with his fingers. She takes his hand in hers and brings it to the edge of her skirt, sliding them both inside. Their fingers are greeted by her damp underwear on one side and the moisture seeping from her on the other. Danny breaks the kiss to moan, his head dropping to her shoulder. His hips flex against her thigh as his fingers move against her soft lips of their own accord. She removes her hand as his gentle caresses become firmer. He finds her clitoris more by instinct than actually know how.

"God Lace, you're so wet," he moans in her ear, fingers circling her clitoris then teasingly dipping inside her entrance. He repeats the motion several times in different way gauging her reactions to find the most pleasurable combination for her. Danny knows he's doing the trick when her moans become louder, her thighs begin to shake, and her fingernails dig deeper into his back.

"Danny," Lacey moans his name out desperately. She can feel her orgasm coming, but she needs more, "More please... Don't stop," she finally manages to say, her hips grinding against his hand. Sensing her predicament Danny returns to sucking and palming her breasts with his free hand. He slips two fingers inside of her stroking them against her walls while grinding his palm against her clitoris. It becomes enough.

Lacey sees stars as the orgasm rocks her body. Danny feels her tense up as her walls contract around his fingers. He continues to stroke her clitoris through her orgasm, but pulls away from her breasts to watch her. As her face contorts and her voice illustrates her immense pleasure Danny feels a glow of pride at being the one to make her come like this.

He smiles at her as she comes down from her high. She smiles back, self-consciously under his gaze. Danny removes his hand from her skirt flexing his fingers as he continues to stare at her. Without breaking eye contact, he brings his hand to his mouth and sucks each of his fingers clean. Her taste is exquisite.

Lacey's eyes glaze over and she moans again surging up to capture him in a deep open mouth kiss. She tastes herself on his tongue.

She rolls them over, fitting her body on top of his and grinding down on his erection. She is on her way to slipping her hand into his sweatpants they hear the front door slam shut. Looking out from of Danny's room into the hallway, they break apart from their embrace; both are startled, their hearts pounding in their chests.

"Danny, I'm home!" they hear Karen Desai shout as she makes her way through the house. They both jump off the bed, hurrying to put their clothes back on. "Is that Lacey's car in the driveway? Is she upstairs with you?" Karen continues oblivious to the goings-on in the upstairs room.

"Yes mother!" Danny replies after they've both finished dressing. "Lacey is here... we're just hanging out, watching a movie." Lacey smiles as Danny rolls his eyes clearly upset with his mother for interrupting them.

"Okay, do you guys need anything?"

"No, we're fine! Thank you for asking," he says as he moves closer to Lacey confident that his mother isn't going to come upstairs. He pulls her into a tight embrace, peeking her on the nose.

"Take a rain check?" Lacey asks brushing her face against his.

"Oh definitely," he responds kissing her again, this time on the lips, "But let's make it for somewhere that isn't either of our houses. Our parents have the worst timing."

"Is Lacey staying for dinner?" Karen yells up the stairs, once again interrupting their moment.

"Are you staying for dinner," Danny asks her, swaying their bodies back and forth to the melody in his head. He's deliriously happy and can't stay still.

Lacey giggles, "Yeah, I am." She rests her head on his shoulder following along with his movements.

"She's staying!" Danny yells back down to his mother as he dances Lacey around the room.


End file.
